Harry Potter Book 1: different way
by oakphoenix
Summary: AU but with Horcruxes. What if Harry had another friend other than Ron and Hermione? What if they were assigned as partners in school work? Does Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore are the same person as they seem.
1. Chapter One The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Sorting

The first year students sat in the boat as four to one, when the boat was about to start a girl ran to the boat and sat in the boat with Hagrid. The boat started moving, and half way through the lake the students exclaimed the on the beauty of the Hogwarts. Hagrid knocked the door and the door was opened by a witch wearing an emerald green cloak, with strict face, Professor McGonagall. She gave them speech about the Hogwarts houses and house points and they were going to be tested in front of the whole school for the sorting. She looked taken aback when she looked behind Harry. Harry turned to see the source of the reaction. He too was taken aback as he saw the girl who came to the boat at last minute, looking at Professor McGonagall with suspicion in her eyes and blankness in her face with such intensity. He is so sure that no one had looked at McGonagall with suspicion in their life. She lead them to a hall and told them to wait hear and went inside. The ghosts arrived into the room through the walls, discussing about giving a chance to someone named Peeves to attend the sorting. The ghosts welcomed the students to Hogwarts.

Everyone were nervous, somewhere behind him Hermione Granger was muttering about the spells she learned from the books and the mistrusting girl snorting.

But Harry thought of getting selected last for the houses in the primary school due to their fear on Dudley. Professor McGonagall returned, "Follow me.", she said and led them to the hall which was big enough to fit the No. 4 Private Drive and have lost of space.

Professor turned to them and said, "Students, this is Great Hall. Stand in line for the sorting". The roof of the Great Hall showed the sky above. Hermione Granger whispered "It is bewitched to look like the sky. I read it in Hogwarts: The History". Again a snort was let out by the mistrusting girl. In the centre of the hall stood a stool and an old dusty hat, which will make faint aunt Petunia if she saw that in her house, on it.

_Suppose they have to take rabbit out of it_, thought Harry. Then the old hat open the rip that looked like the mouth and started singing,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

(From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Pg 88)

The hall broke into applause for the song. Ron said, "I'm going to kill Fred. He said we have to fight Troll for sorting".

Then Professor McGonagall said "When I read your name, you have to put on the hat and sit on the stool, to sort you". Then she started calling the names, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, the Ravenclaws were Terry Boot, Mandy Broklehurst, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil. The Slytherins were Bulstrode Millicent, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Georgery Goyle, Theadore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson. The Gryffindors were Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Fingian, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Kiruthik Mohan, Maha Raju, and Kaviya S. B (mistrusting girl) though Harry had to talk the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor.

In the Gryffindor table, to Harry's right side sat Kaviya and to her right sat Kiruthik, and to his right sat Maha Raju. Ron has to sit opposite to Harry due to Kaviya and he was glaring at her, along with him Hermione Granger was also shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill Kaviya will be six feet down the earth now. But Harry could not understand why Hermione Granger is glaring at the girl, though he understood Ron because he too wanted to sit next to Ron. Kaviya sat there without any emotion in her face. She simply raised her right eyebrow at them and they looked away, with satisfied smirk she sat there and talked with the other two on her right. To Harry's left sat Weasley twins, they were eyeing her with _respect_. He knows that the twins are pranksters. But to look at her with respect! She must have pranked her in train and got hexed or pranked in return. Who knows what she will do and it's better not to provoke her.

Albus Dumbledore opened his arms wide and welcomed the students. And the feast started with delicious food made by the Hogwarts house-elves.

In the head table, Hogwarts staffs and the Headmaster were assessing the students. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked happy, smug and triumph when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and angry when Kaviya sat right to Harry. He had thought sending Harry to his magic hating relatives will make him unsure, self-doubting and dependent on him, Albus Dumbledore and look up to him as a mentor. So that he can use the brat to defeat Voldemort and keep him under his control. He didn't want the boy's money or power, he needs him as a weapon to defeat Voldemort and keep him in line and preventing him from becoming the next Dark Lord. So he sent Hagrid to turn him against the Slytherin house and prevent him from getting close to Severus Snape, his spy in the ranks of Lord Voldemort. Severus is the second godfather of the boy, who will go to seventh level of hell to protect his deceased ex-best friend and love of his life's only child.

He has to keep Potter boy away from Snape for his manipulation and Severus will not allow it if he knows. He had fed lies to Severus that Harry Potter is a pampered prince, arrogant and bully like his father and nothing like his mother. He also said that Severus can bully the Potter brat and he will have to condemn him for his actions to keep up the façade. And he sent Molly Weasley, to guide the boy to get into the Platform nine and three-quarters; she is his most valuable puppet who had done a great deal of work for him in getting rid of people who were huddle for him in the last war. Set the youngest Weasley, Ronald and arranged the rule following, authority dependent muggle-born girl Hermione Granger to become friends with him.

He cannot allow other students whose parents are in ministry, and those will not appreciate the magical child growing in the magic hating household, to become friends with him. And also he prevented the boy from knowing his heritage, where his parents will allowed him to be emancipated if could not go to either of his godfathers nor his magic chosen godmother. Yes, Harry Potter is a powerful wizard, even powerful than his and Voldemort's power levels combined. And Harry Potter's magic chose him a godmother who is as powerful as him and to his bad luck that girl was just one month elder than him.

The girl sitting next to him can cause problems for him, for once he couldn't get past her mental shields and she suspects something, by the way she is talking with him and the look she is receiving from his spies and enthusiasm from Potter boy states she is giving information on his parents, which he does not what the brat to know. I want to know how did she gained the information and keep her away from the boy and prevent him getting friends other than youngest Weasley boy and the Granger girl.

"Minerva who is this girl sitting next to Harry Potter?" asked the Headmaster. Surprisingly the answer came from the Potions Professor Severus Snape "Her name is Kaviya, she is adopted. She is a half-blood. The biological parents are victims of the Dark Lord and she refuses to take Heredity Potion. She says she is proud to be the daughter of the muggles", several eyebrows rose when Severus Snape said this fondly. It is not a common occurrence when Severus Snape is fond of a student, other than his godson. And he continued "She does not trust adults apart from her parents and me."

"So that is the reason she looked at me in suspicion when I gave my speech to the first years. Why does she not trust adults other than her parents? Then why did she trust you?" asked Professor McGonagall. At this the Professors looked astonished at this. Everyone knows that Minerva McGonagall is a lioness when it comes to her cubs to protect, and students respect her and afraid of her wrath but looking at her in suspicion, it was unheard.

"It seems that her father (adopted father) side relations does not like because she was adopted and when she started to show signs of accidental magic they asked her to do things in favour of them with magic. She refused that and almost got her magic stuffed out of her by them. "

"WHAT" was the angry shout came from the professors; the privacy charm put on the teachers' side completely blocked the outburst to the students.

Dumbledore too was angry at this. He knows the result, if they had succeeded in stuffing the magic out of magic children. "Then what happened Severus" he asked.

"They all died at the outburst of her magic. And their deaths were told as gas cylinder blast, in which the child didn't dies due to Gods graces."

"When did this happened Severus?" asked shaken Professor Flitwick, he does not approve of child abuse, heck all the Hogwarts staff does not approve this.

"When she was eight and since, she is learning magic. She excels almost all the subjects and she is a natural at Healing and Potion Making. And she is powerful too. Some pureblood maniacs want to use her for power and they got same end as her relatives. I don't know the reason for her trust, but her father threatened me to remove my limbs with his bare hands if anything happens like that", he said the last line with a gulp.

"w-w-w-what do-o-o y-y-you think off the-e-e-e Potter b-boy-y s-s-s-s-Severus" stuttered the Defence against Dark Arts Professor Quirrel. When he then turned to answer, he saw his deceased friend's son, who he could not take out of his mind, clutched his forehead as though he is in pain.

"He is a pampered little prince, arrogant like his father", Came the reply.

Severus first believed what Dumbledore said but after seeing his physique, he doubted Harry was a pampered prince. He decided to observe the boy first. He will ridicule his friend's son to keep up facade with Dumbledore.

In the Gryffindor table, Harry asked "Who is the Professor sitting next to Professor Quirrel?" when felt the pain in his scar.

"Ho, he is the Potions Professor Snape. He is the youngest Potion Master of the Century and only Lily Potter nee Evens could keep up with his talents in his school days."

"You mean my mother?" Harry asked enthusiastically. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were fuming at this. Oblivious to this Harry asked to tell about his mother what she knows.

"WHAT? They didn't tell you anything about your parents to you? Preposterous, please don't tell me you didn't get pamphlets on wizarding world tradition and customs, laws, and the list of suggested booklist, given to muggle-borns and muggle raised children. Surely the Professor who came to deliver your letter would have given you?"

"No, I didn't get them. It was Hagrid who came to give my letter."

"What? Usually a teaching staff would come to the muggle – born or muggle raised children homes and deliver the letter. It is also the rule and custom of the Hogwarts. I'll give you mine until you get one from Professor McGonagall. As far as I heard she is a lioness when protecting her house students. And she will give it to you if you asked her."

"About my mother…."

"Sorry, …. Er…. Harry. Can I call you Harry, since most people call others by their surname, this is new to me."

"Yes, you can."

"As far as I had known, your mother is a Charms Mistress, and your father was a Transfiguration Master and both excelled in Defence. Your father was an Auror, wizarding version of police. Your mother was an Unspeakable, wizarding version of the scientist. I think I had an article written by them in the charms and transfiguration magazine. I'll search and give it to you tomorrow."

"How "

"do you"

"know this"

"Lady Kaviya?" asked the Weasley twins in synchronization.

"what is with this lady? "

"don't "

"escape "

"our "

"question ?"

"I got these details when I researched to know about the magical subjects in wizarding world".

Before they could ask anything, Dumbledore stood and waved his wand producing ribbon which formed words of the Hogwarts song, which the Professors sang with stony faces and Weasley twins in funeral march. After the song the perfects lead the first years to their houses. The Gryffindor went to their house, led by Percy Weasley, and after an encounter with Peeves, who through the walking stick on Neville Longbottom and Kaviya and got hit by the same sticks which rebounded by Kaviya's spell. Entering the tower the boys and girls went to their respective dormitories. Harry had a strange dream involving Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, Quirrel's turban and Severus Snape, which he forgot in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Story updation will take place after three months. 


End file.
